Dangan Ronpa: Hellish Vacation
by Vortex Oblivion
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy. This name means elite and success for many high-school students in Japan. But I was not expecting to find myself stuck in a tourist resort with fifteen other students and forced to participate in a "Mutual Killing" by a stuffed doll in order to survive to this madness. Can I hope to get out of here alive?... (OC Story with some spoilers related to the series).
1. Prologue part 1

Hello, this is the first story I write. The protagonists are characters sent to some SYOCs but I will characterize them in my way and the setting remain faithful to the original universe of Dangan Ronpa. I chose the term "Ultimate" over "Super High-School Level" because it's more easier, English is not my first language when it comes to the grammar and I wish to thank particularly SHSL Slacker for her / his help in this area.

Hope you will enjoy the prologue, the next chapter should come in mid-August.

* * *

**Dangan Ronpa : Hellish Vacation.  
**

**Prologue part 1:**

"Can we have a such desire for revenge towards someone to the point of wanting them _dead_?"

I told myself this question over and over again in my head for the sole reason that I don't even remember how the whole concept of waiting was so tedious. What was this idiot doing? Not only are its prices are expensive but also they don't even show respect to me, for Pete's sake!

The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the room. I answered the phone quickly without worry for politeness or similar things.

"So? How are the preparations?" I asked hurriedly. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for your call, asshole?"

My interlocutor sighed. "Of course, of course. You should be more polite anyway; remember, I can kill you and take my money at the same time without problem."

I gritted my teeth in frustration and swore to myself to get rid of them as soon I finished my own business.

"Whatever, tell me if they're all present."

"You forgot 'please' after your sentence."

You little...

"Can you PLEASE tell me if they're all present?"

"Hehe~ All is going smoothly, the 'manager' and the 'staff' are ready like the cameras." said my interlocutor.

The sound screens behind me confirmed his statements. I cleared my throat and said, "That's good. Now, you'll join them as a 'resident' and wait for my instructions."

"Understood. In that case, I'm leaving..."

"Hold on a moment! Don't forget to get rid of your cellphone, okay?

"Oh? How I can contact you if I've no cellphone?" asked my interlocutor.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way," I replied. "Now, hang your phone."

"Alright, I'm off."

After this, I hanged up too and various monitors showing the actors; no, the puppets of the representation. I couldn't restrain a smile by seeing them, either asleep or looking around them, totally lost and among them the person who ruined my life...

"Perfect..." I whispered. "Now, let's begin the Mutual Killing!"


	2. Prologue part 2

**Dangan Ronpa: Hellish Vacation.**

**Caution: spoilers related to Super Dangan Ronpa 2 & Dangan Ronpa Zero just below.**

**Dangan Ronpa is the exclusive propriety of Spike Chunsoft, I only owe the original characters.**

* * *

Prologue part 2:

This is it, the school year will begin in a few minutes, and I was about to join my future school. Among the most important events in a teenager' life, going to school is inevitable and annoying, but necessary for being graduated and all. Thankfully , there's the opportunity to meet new people, and having friends.

I took a slight breath and looked at the huge building before of my eyes, Hope's Peak Academy, well-known among the most famous institutions in the country, and whose students are teenagers who showed or did impressive exploits in various areas like sports, literature or technology. Being graduated of this school guarantee to anyone, a life of success; sound good in my ears.

I have to make my introduction then, my name is Ayato Kashiwagi and the reason who gave me the opportunity to join Hope's Peak Academy is being a good orator even if I'm more active in my radio show 'Ikenaji' (1) than in the front of a real audience.

**Ayato Kashiwagi - Ultimate Orator**

As for my appearance, I wear a white dress shirt buttoned underneath a white and grey argyle vest along a blue denim jacket, light brown pants and reddish-brown shoes. I have short, chin-length, purple hair swept back with few strands hanging down on my face, teal eyes, and a fair skin tone.

I checked the time on my watch, it was 8:00am, "More thirty minutes and the school year should begin," I said to myself while trying to sound confident.

I noticed some people; maybe faculty members began to enter in the school and I don't know why, but most of them kept a grave expression on their face and avoided eye-contact each other which was really awkward. Given that it was useless to stay outside, I entered inside the school quietly. After entering, I lost sign of the teachers, and wandered in the first floor until I heard a discussion between three people coming from a classroom.

"It's has been already decided, Taishido, you're either with us or against us; choose well." The voice belonged to a man in his sixties and his tone was clearly menacing.

"Don't count on me for that, Senou, I won't do a such thing!" exclaimed angrily, a man in his late-twenties. "It's the same for you, Hayami-san! Why we should cover this event? The victims' families need to know the truth, no matter what!"

"Calm down, Taishido. We still don't know if 'him' is really involved on this infamous event," replied calmly a woman on her mid-thirties. "And don't forget that we're all accomplices in that tragic case as we participated to the Hope Project; if we talk to the medias, we're all dead. I want to keep my job and you've a hospitalized sister if I remember well."

An incident and what is that 'Hope Project' they talking about? I often read newspapers for my radio host but I never saw an incident related to Hope's Peak Academy... Their conversation intrigued me, I approached silently of the door and continued to eavesdrop; this is bad, but my curiosity was too high.

"What a shame. If she knew what her 'nice' big brother did, that poor girl would be so heartbroken..." sneered Senou, mockingly.

"You're both disgusting bastards, you know that?" growled Taishido with a certain contempt in his voice which gained him a cackle from the old man.

"'Pragmatism' is more fitting, Taishido," answered coldly Hayami. "Some things need a sacrifice for a greater good. It was for this reason that the school set up the project in the first place."

Senou added with an another laugh, "At least, one of the positive points of this event is that the Steering Committee are also in trouble... Ha, these clowns didn't see coming."

"You forget we're in the same boat as them, you senile fool." Taishido replied sarcastically.

Senou mumbled something totally intelligible while Hayami muttered with annoyance, "You're impossible to deal with..."

"You little... Hayami!" Senou yelled. "What about of the new class this year? There's many promising students, right?"

"Hm... most of them are a bit recognized on the medias while the rest is not, but we've two or three undesirables in the list." answered Hayami, bluntly.

"They dropped their earlier topic so easily..." I thought, disappointed. "Still, who are these 'undesirables' whom she talk about?"

"Interesting. What about-"

"Not like I care, but I think that someone is eavesdropping our conversation..." Taishido interrupted his colleague.

The other two stayed stopped their talk, until the old man shouted at him, "Wh-what? And what are you waiting for, you imbecile?! Go get them, now!"

Crap, if they catch me here, I'm done. I ran out of the hallway and headed to the upper floor.

* * *

After I confirmed that either of the teachers were around, I decided to wait my new classmates somewhere, I entered in one of the classrooms and turned on the lights, it was 8:20am. "I suppose that my classmates are outside." I muttered while I sat on one of the chairs. Still, what's wrong with that school and its teachers...

_Click!_

The sound of the door startled me, I rushed towards the exit and grabbed the doorknob, but someone locked me in the room. "Hey, open it! Open that goddamn door!" I yelled in panic as I knocked with all my might. "What the hell it is!?..."

"Things take an interesting twist, its looks like..."

A faint neutral monotone voice coming from the classroom interrupted my yells, "Wh-who said that? Show yourself!"

"I don't want to introduce myself, you chicken and you're incredibly noisy." The monotone voice was clearly rude and obnoxious.

"What?" I growled, annoyed at my fellow prisoner. "Why don't you help me instead being a jackass? This situation is already anno-"

"Are you daft or stupid? I'm telling you that I don't want," Their way of speaking was so intimidating that I stayed silent.

"..."

"...At least, you're mute now, this is a good improvement."

"A bit of solidarity from you would be a good improvement too." I replied in the same fashion.

I don't like being impolite, but people like that really piss me off. What I can do, now-

"Eh!"

I rubbed my arm hastily as if something stung me, and felt weak instantly. "Wh-what it is?..." The lights in the room were still off, but I knew that the other was just behind me and said,

"Just a little injection, don't worry; this is not lethal, you'll just sleeping for a while, Ayato-kun."

"How, why?..." I tried to speak, but I felt even more tired, making me almost unconscious.

"...For nothing, Ayato-kun."

And then, nothing more happened.

* * *

...

...

...

...Hmm? This is how we feel emptiness, that's so dull. But secretly, I felt at ease, no worries, no pessimistic thoughts, just... wait a second? I opened my eyes in surprise and looked around me, I don't know how I came here, but this is certainly not Hope's Peak Academy.

I was lying on the ground behind the reception desk of a lobby, "Talk about a good nap..." I growled as I stood, and glanced around me.

There is black and red carpets placed as 'path' in the marble floor from the front door to an another door in the middle and the marble pillars on the ground in each side of the carpets, crystal lamps on the ceiling lit well the area, and strangely, there were cameras in the corners of the ceiling moving silently.

The walls were in a white color, and various decorations like paintings and mirrors were hung on the wall while several trophies and photography were behind a large showcase. A large photography showed a group of people standing next to a commemorative plaque in which 'Nirvana Hotel' could be read on. There were also two corridors to the extreme left and the extreme right of the hall, but I think that is not important to explore them. Especially, according to my watch, it was 9:46 am already.

"Damn, where are the others? I'm really that late?..."

I walked until the front door and heard voices, proving I was not alone here. At the moment, I opened the door, I saw fifteen other teenagers either sat on the armchairs and the large sofa or stand up, they were either lost or stayed away from others, but all stopped their activities when they saw me.

"Hello everyone, sorry for being late, you know where we're?"

A girl replied dryly, "How amusing, we can ask you the same question since you're the last arrived, smartass."

Well, my first contact with others could not be better than that, how great. Anyway, I preferred keep a serene expression and ignore her sarcastic comment.

"There's no need to answer him like that, you know?" scolded her a another female voice and spoke to me. "Excuse her, she is a bit stressed by this situation."

"Oh, I don't mind really..."

"'Stressed'? It's preferable to say that she's panicked." quipped a guy to the softer one at the extreme left of the room.

"Hey, what does that mean?" growled the irritated one. "You got some nerve to say that, you know?"

"Hn, for what reason, Pinkie? Don't tell me that I said the truth." shrugged the guy with insolence.

The pink-haired girl was about to respond, but...

"Cut it out you two!" shouted a third girl while she clapped her hands, interrupted these two at the same time. "There's no need to argue over something so ridiculous, we're in the same situation, Sakuragi-san, just try be more calm, okay?"

The two stopped their argument and the angry-looking girl stoop up from the sofa and walked away, the forced mediator piped, "Quite troublesome for sure... You can make your introduction, please? At least, we'll know whom you are."

"...Alright," I cleared my throat and introduced, "I'm Ayato Kashiwagi and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Those who seemed among the most polite returned me a 'Good Morning' or a 'Hello' while the rest simply ignored me.

"I'll introduce myself too," smiled the girl who tried to calm the upset one. "My name is Shiori Akushima, nice to meet you too, Ayato-san." she slightly bowed after her introduction.

**Shiori Akushima - Ultimate Goldsmith**

Shiori had long, mid-back length, light blue hair tied in twintails, leaving most of her hair down and held by anthracite grey ribbons and light green eyes. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a small black pleated tie underneath a orange-red tartan dress, completed by dark gray tights and brown belted shoes.

"Thanks for earlier, Shiori-san."

"It's nothing, and don't worry about Sakuragi-san, she's not mean, just..."

"Stressed, I know. But for what reason?" I questioned.

Shiori stayed silent for a moment and spoke, "Um... Actually, we're locked inside that building. You weren't aware of this?"

"Not at all, but you tried to break the door or something similar?"

"Ebihara-san tried to bust the door without success..."

"I see..."

With Shiori, I approached the other two students involved in the little dispute earlier, the guy introduced first, "The name's Masaru Ebihara. Nice to meet you, Aya'."

**Manabu Ebihara - Ultimate Stuntman**

Manabu is the tallest person here and was also the most built. He wore an ivory-white shirt above a black tee-shirt with a grey pirate skull and the sleeves of the same color, a white jacket tied around his waist, a beige pants ripped at the left knee and black sneakers. He had short, wavy, black hair with a light blue strand on the right side of his face, dark brown eyes and a tanned skin.

"You aren't that stuntman well-known for participating to some martial arts films?" I asked, surprised.

"Himself, you're a fan of my films?" he asked happily.

"Heh, I'm not into the action genre but, I saw your performances in these movies and they're excellent." I replied.

"Thanks for the praises, buddy, but this is nothing, really. Hey, it's your turn, Princess!" Manabu called the girl who was next to him.

"You were really forced to shout when I was just nearby?" she sighed.

Manabu simply chuckled at her remark and the girl said, "My name is Yukari Orihara, a pleasure to meet you."

**Yukari Orihara - Ultimate Dramatist**

While she and Shiori were close height-wise, Yukari's stature was a bit more frail. She had long, green hair tied in long braids in both side of her face, dark red eyes along pale skin tone. Otherwise, her clothes were classic, she wore a white dress with a black sailor collar black and the sailor necktie of the same color, grey knee-high socks and sandy brown loafers.

"You aren't from that famous company theatre specialized in the Western play exclusively?"

"We're not into the Western genre only, but that's correct, my father is the director of this company." Yukari replied with a smile.

"I see, either way, your troupe were all excellent the last time I saw one of your representations."

Yukari muttered a simple thanks and I noticed the atmosphere of the room who was tense began to vanish as the others were more welcoming. I looked around me, there was nothing worthwhile here like the walls in a bland green, the cabinets filled by old books, the windows impossible to open (Manabu explained he tried to open them without success) and again, one camera on a corner of the ceiling. The only thing which was less dull here was a medium-sized statue representing a monochrome bear and entitled 'Monokuma'. For some reason, this thing managed to intriguing me.

"Interesting, isn't? This statue is quite unique..." wondered a voice behind me, I turned and saw a brown-haired girl, she continued with a smile, "My apologies, I thought you were an aficionado, like me."

"You're into the art, miss?"

"More or less," she answered while she handed me a little paper card with the initials of a big museum of the capital, "Itsuki Maekawa, I'm an apprentice curator in that museum, but I hope to become an expert one day."

**Itsuki Maekawa - Ultimate Curator**

Itsuki is the tallest among the girls and was quite slim. She wears a white shirt buttoned underneath a marine blue blazer with a red ribbon tie and skirt of the same color completed by black thigh-high socks and brown buckled shoes. Her brown hair was in a shoulder-length, and had a silver hair clip on the right, almond green eyes and a pale skin tone.

"And I'm-"

"Ayato Kashiwagi, I heard about you," Itsuki smiled again. "Perchance, you aren't that radio host from Osaka well-known as a hapless skirt-chaser to the opposite sex?"

"Eh? This is nonsense! Foremost, I'm an honest and diligent orator, Itsuki-san. Flirting is just a habit and that's all!" I exclaimed proudly to the point that some watched me. "...and I'm not that desperate..."

Itsuki laughed, "Just like the rumors said; at least, you're honest about this."

"Tch! Not cool to tease people like that, Itsumin." I pouted nonchalantly.

"As if you don't deserved it..."

"And here we go again..." Itsuki and I heard this phrase from a boy with an annoyed expression on his face, after joining us, he continued, "Always so nosy, Maekawa, you'll never change."

"You as well, Kagura-chan," Itsuki's tone became less friendly as she talked to him. "Must be hard to being always an eternal grumpy head."

"Much better than a birdbrain like you, for sure."

Strangely, their verbal exchanges were quite harsh and yet; it seemed almost natural between these two.

"Hum, excuse me, but both of you are already acquainted each other?"

The boy answered with indifference, "None of your business."

Itsuki sighed and pointed the guy, "Aya-chan, the sourpuss here is Kagura Yasunori and we often hang together since the elementary school."

**Kagura Yasunori - Ultimate Floral Artist**

Kagura was a bit taller than me, but not at Manabu's height and had a slim build. He had medium, shoulder-length, dark blue hair with a ahoge behind his head and amber eyes. He wore a plain anthracite grey gakuran with his jacket worn on his shoulders above a white dress shirt and clean white shoes.

"You're both childhood friends, isn't?" I asked.

"More like 'forced childhood acquaintance' since our families are associates," Kagura snickered. "For whatever reasons, I'd always had to deal with her in elementary and middle school, talk about being lucky..."

"I could say the same thing, Kagura-chan, being in your company is a true pleasure who should always shared by everyone!" Itsuki's tone was joyful, but anyone could see the irony of her statement.

Indeed, their bickering is literally similar to an old couple... Yeah, if I say that straight, they'll kill me.

"Still, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagura-san."

"Liar..." piped Itsuki.

Kagura ignored Itsuki, and after our brief exchange, left the room without a warning.

"He's always like that?..."

"Ditto. Usually, he's less polite. Well, I'm going to check where he left. Later, Aya-chan."

Itsuki followed Kagura's footsteps and left the room too, I found myself a little lonely, I confess. Manabu was dozing in one of the armchairs while Shiori and Yukari discussed with two other girls; as for the others, three boys chatted together and the rest were alone. One of them, a little girl held a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her. "You need something?"

She looked at me and replied in a childish tone, "...I'm hungry..."

"Oh, alright. You've an older sibling around here?"

"Uh?... I've not older sibling here..." she sulked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's because of your height, I thought you were a middle-"

"I'm 17 years old." the girl interrupted with a smile, but I felt she was a bit upset.

Even better...

"Can't blame him for the mistake; everyone thought that you were in elementary school." yawned a guy next to the little girl.

The contrast between the two was high since he was literally taller than her, the girl sulked again which he ignored.

"Still, she looks more like a middle-schooler to me." I repeated.

"Correct, but she acts in such childish way that's impossible to take her seriously," the guy continued as he scratched his head. "By the way, Ayato-san, it's a pleasure to meet you; sorry for earlier, I was asleep."

"Thanks... um..."

"Yoshihiro Kouzuki, but I prefer 'Yo', it's simpler."

**Yoshihiro Kouzuki - Ultimate Pawnbroker**

Yukari, Kagura and him can easily compete for the title of the most monochrome dressed here, I give that. Yoshihiro was almost tall than Kagura and had too a slim constitution. He wore a simple black suit with a white dress shirt fully buttoned with a blue necktie under a grey vest and black shoes. He had short, spiky, black hair covered by a dark brown fedora and yellow eyes.

"'Yo' is so boring, 'Yoshi' sound better." giggled the girl in a mocking tone.

Apparently, Yo didn't shared her opinion because he took a newspaper, wrapped it and whacked lightly her head after.

"Aw, that's hurts," she lamented while rubbing her head. "That was that for?"

"You deserved it, midget." Yo said in a neutral tone.

I take that he is not fond of being called 'Yoshi', this a funny nickname, but doesn't make you credible for sure.

"A problem?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "Nothing, maybe I'm hungry as well. You've an idea of where is the kitchen?"

"Nope, when I awoke, I was in an another room and I didn't bother to explore the place. You asked the little one?"

"Don't call me 'Little One', I've a name too..." she growled.

"Alright, I'll search later then and, little girl; you didn't tell your name."

The girl let a growl and shouted, "Stop calling me 'Little Girl' this or 'Little One' that! My name is Miyuki Shiroku, you idiots!"

**Miyuki Shiroku - Ulitimate Linguist**

Even if her height is at the average standard, Miyuki is still the smallest among us. Her long, middle-back length, greyish-green hair were a bit wavy, and had a braid tied on the left side of her hair decorated by a hair clip with flowers motifs at the end, she had dark pink eyes and an olive skin tone. Her attire was just a regular white sailor school uniform with a dark green collar and a red bow under a pink cardigan opened at the middle, a black skirt and knee-socks of the same color and dark grey shoes.

"Alright, alright. I won't again, happy?" I shrugged, falsely intimidated by her threats.

"Don't count on me for that, Lilliputian." Yo said slyly.

Miyuki smiled sweetly, "Much better, Ayato-nii and Yoshi is still the king of the idiots."

The latter whacked again her head with the same newspaper, I couldn't help to laugh a bit. These kids today, they have no respect for everyone.

"How annoying..." he muttered.

"You act exactly like an older brother to her, sounds fun." I smirked.

"I've a little brother, and I don't recall him being more a pain in the ass than her..." he replied. "Well, I'm going check something around, if you excuse me."

"And what about Miyuki-chan?..."

I didn't finish my question that Yo left the room in the same way as Kagura, leaving me alone with Miyuki, the latter said, "I'm going too. See you later, Ayato-nii!"

At these words, Miyuki left the room and I went elsewhere. I got closer of someone leaning against the wall, and it was the spiteful girl earlier.

"Oh, it's you..." she muttered with irritation.

"Um, yeah. Listen, I know that our first contact wasn't the most agreeable ever, but..."

She didn't let me finish and said, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"Are you daft? I'm sorry for earlier, I was in a bad mood." the girl continued.

"Don't worry, this is not the first time that I'm being telling off by a girl," I joked. "Your name is Sakuragi, right?"

The pink-haired girl nodded, "Yeah, I'm Noa Sakuragi."

"From that famous music band, 'Kuro Tsubasa'?" I asked with surprise. (2)

"Herself."

**Noa Sakuragi - Ultimate Lead Vocalist**

Noa was an average height even if her boots made her more taller. She had long, waist-length, bright pink hair tied in two pigtails, dark blue eyes and a pale skin tone. I listened a few songs of her band, but her clothes doesn't fit her musical style, she wore a white dress shirt whose the three first buttons are not closed and the sleeves rolled up to the forearm with a loose dark green necktie, a anthracite grey shirt with black frills below and knee-high brown boots. She also had many accessories as two golden spiky bracelet over a pair of black wrist warmers and a pin at the effigy of the UK flag on her tie.

"What's the matter, Falcon? You want to say something?"

"Falcon?..."

"Falcon," Noa repeated, looking at me. "This is the kanji of your name, isn't?" (3)

"Nope. 'Aya' is the for 'twill', even if 'falcon' is more cooler, I'll you give that," I rectified. "I'm surprised by how you looks, no offense, but I know that your songs are more oriented classical sound genre, so I excepted the singer being more 'gothic' than 'punk'..."

"I prefer the metal myself. But, according to the members of my band, my voice doesn't fit to this kind of music," Noa sigh in disappointed tone. "At least, the classical sound is a bit more diverse."

Maybe I misjudged her too soon. Noa is quite friendly when she is not angered or irritated.

"And you? Being in the radio is not that easy, after all."

"You recognized me?"

"Not at all, I heard you claiming to that brunette about how you were a 'honest flirt of a orator' or a thing like that," she said frowning. "What did you mean by that?"

Itsuki... I brushed this subject hastily, "Nothing important; for your question, being in air is cool and all, but however the only flaw is often awake at 4:00am for recording the emissions."

"Understood, thanks for the info, Falcon."

"My name is 'Ayato', Saku-chan."

"I know, I just wanted to tease you a bit." she smirked.

Women...

"And this is how I managed to get my licence!" exclaimed proudly a male voice.

Noa and I turned toward the group of boys, who discussed about the achievements they have made; or exactly, two of them were boasting when the last showed an annoyed expression by their exchange.

"Dude, you're just a rookie, and not even a professional pilot, while I've managed my first acrobatic at 10 years old. How can you beat that?" replied a another boy in a cocky tone.

"'Rookie', my ass. Try piloting an airplane, that's not easy."

I don't understand, but these two did some impressive things in their young careers. The last boy spoke solemnly, "Sakuya-kun, Kakeru-san, this is ridiculous. It doesn't matter who did what at whatever age; you're both a bit famous today so..."

"Of course, it is!" interrupted his two comrades to his misfortune.

"Look like, you failed Shun," Noa laughed with a hint of compassion to the most posed of the group. "You should let it go, these two will never learn."

"Well, compared to Kagura-san and Itsuki-san's perpetual banter, their competition is almost peaceful." smiled the boy, confused.

"You know them?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, Ayato-san. I was too in the same middle-school and both were my seniors. They were always fighting for all and nothing, so I'm used to these kind of petty arguments."

Poor child, he had such seniors and he did well. That's impressive.

He continued to speak, "And I forget my manners, my name is Eishun Yamashita, an honor to meet you."

**Eishun Yamashita - Ultimate Conductor**

Eishun's height is slightly shorter than mine and had the same build as mine. He wore a neat blue dress shirt buttoned with a black tie decorated by a silver star pin, black trousers and dark brown shoes. He had medium length, wavy, chestnut hair with grayish-blue eyes hidden by glasses and he had a fair skin tone.

"Wait a second, you aren't that prodigy who did a great success in London, the last year?"

"That's right," Eishun answered. "But, I'm surprised you know that. I thought that people of my age weren't fond of classical music..."

"I've nothing against classical music and I heard that your last performance in London was grandiose." I reassured him.

"Same here. After all, you've many fans from what I heard, one of the members of my band love your works by the way." Noa smiled.

"Thanks for your encouragement, you two." replied Eishun.

The two other guys stopped their bickering and joined Eishun, "So, Eishun, who's that new guy?" asked the shortest of two.

"His name is Ayato, he was the last arrived in the room."

"A pleasure to meet you then, the latecomer; my name is Sakuya Yukishiro."

**Sakuya Yukishiro - Ultimate Circus Artist**

Sakuya was the shortest among the boys and a normal constitution for his age. He had short, chin-length, auburn hair with strands covering the left side of his face, forest green eyes and a tanned skin. He wore a grey blazer above white dress shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top with a V collar, blue jeans pants and brown sneakers.

"Thanks, but I wasn't that late." I said.

The last guy snorted, "Oi, Sakuya, you could be more respectful! Excuse him, he's a bit immature."

"Coming from you, it's almost hilarious. You didn't argue with him like a child, just now?" pointed Noa.

Sakuya laughed at his 'rival' who sported a crestfallen expression on his face, "Touché, Hisho!"

"Hisho?"

"That's not my name, but thank to someone, everyone call me like that," he answered while Sakuya was still laughing. "My real name is Kakeru Fei-Xing, but Kakeru is fine." (4)

**Kakeru Fei-Xing - Ultimate Aviator**

Kakeru's height and build were almost similar to mine. His midnight blue hair reached his shoulders like Kagura, but were more spiked, he had also cyan blue eyes and a fair skin tone. He wore a light green sweater underneath a brown camouflage denim vest unbuttoned, a necklace with a bronze fang on it, black jeans pants and red Converse shoes.

"I don't see why you don't like 'Hisho', this is pretty neat, though!" said a girl cheerfully.

Two girls; a blonde one and a purple-haired one, joined us. They were with Shiori and Yukari, I'd recall. After her call, Kakeru became suddenly mute; the purple-haired girl who called him continued, "Hey... Kakeru-kun?... Hisho-kun?..."

Anytime she called him, Kakeru became even more flustered and didn't speak, the blonde nudged Kakeru's arm, "Heeeey, you're alright, Hisho-san?"

Eishun, Noa and I showed a surprised reaction at Kakeru's personality change, only Sakuya was still laughing.

"It's always the same thing with since we meet him, when a girl talks to him, he became suddenly awkward." he pointed to Kakeru who sported a red face.

"No-not my fault..." Kakeru became to mutter. "I'm not at ease with them, and these two are not helping my case..."

"That's all? You just need accommodation, right Hotaru-san?" smiled one of the girls.

"Correct, Kotone-chan." nodded her accomplice with a devious smirk.

"That's enough you're terrorizing him," I intervened. "Not everyone is not at ease with the opposite sex and need time to get used."

"You know what are you talking about, it seems..." the blonde said.

I shrugged at her remark, "Just a long and painful experience in the field, um..."

"Kotone Nagashima, a pleasure."

**Kotone Nagashima - Ultimate Cartoonist**

Kotone's height and build are in average standards. She had long blond hair reaching her waist, brown eyes and a fair skin tone. She wore a white blouse with a red tie underneath a blue hoodie with red outlines at the sleeves, a white and blue tartan skirt, blue knee-socks and brown shoes.

"And my name is Hotaru Ikezawa, nice to meet you, A-chan!"

**Hotaru Ikezawa - Ultimate Fashion Designer**

Hotaru was a bit shorter than Kotone, but they share the same build. She had long, light purple tied in slim pigtails and held by golden pins and blue lagoon eyes. She wore a grey shirt with a white tie along a black vest under a white school blazer unbuttoned, and a black skirt with a white petticoat underneath; her thigh-high socks were white and her boots black with red outlines.

"You guys are really noisy, ya' know..."

Manabu woke up and joined us, Noa asked, "How did you manage to sleep with all this noise?..."

"I'm a heavy sleeper, Pinkie, that's all. Aya', you know everyone here, now?" Manabu replied, stretching his neck.

"Now that you mention it..." I said as I looked around the room, the last two remained alone, and didn't spoke to anyone since I came.

"As excepted..." Manabu yawned, and approached a guy who was to say the truth, quite intimidating. "Hello there, you don't mind to introduce yourself?"

"H-hold on, Manabu-san..." stuttered Eishun. "That's kind of rude to approach people like that..."

"I confess, he got some guts or he's just stupid." Kotone wondered.

The guy didn't replied to Manabu's question and ignored him; despite that unsuccessful attempt, he continued with a more serious tone, "Let me say this more clearly, dude. Since we're here, you and that chick never spoke to anyone else here, and honestly, this is exactly that who makes you both suspicious. So..."

"So, except if I don't tell my name, I'm considered as the prime suspect of this farce?" he interrupted him.

"Bingo. You're a smart one, buddy."

The guy stared at Manabu with a disbelief expression and let an annoyed sigh, "Renji Gotoh..."

**Renji Gotoh - Ultimate Croupier**

Renji was the second tallest of the group behind Manabu and had a less muscular build than him. He wore a loose white shirt unbuttoned at the top which showed a black T-shirt, dim-gray pants held by a brown leather belt and brown shoes. He had semi-long length orange hair, red eyes and an olive skin tone.

"See? Being sociable doesn't kill, you know?" Manabu joked.

Renji ignored Manabu's words and left the room, closing the door loudly which surprising Shiori and Yukari in the same time who approached us afterwards.

"Wh-what did just happened?" Shiori asked us, worried. "He seemed pretty angered..."

"Oh, just Manabu's social skills in action, and see how it worked." I answered with a smile.

"They worked for sure..." Yukari sneered at Masaru who just shrugged.

"Is that so? Well then, Aya', we'll see how you get along with the chick here." Manabu pointed at the last person.

"Wa-wait a minute, why me and not Yukari-san too? She's also laughed at you!"

"No, I don't. You were the first who started this, Ayato-kun." she replied with a smile.

Manabu nodded, "That's right! C'mon, do it and it's settled!"

I sighed and watched the girl; still, it was impressive to see how she can stay calm for a long time, especially with all the ruckus around. Manabu nudged me and smirked sarcastically, "How long you plan to ogling her?"

"Sh-shut up, that's not so easy, you know!" I shouted with embarrassment.

"Hehe, of course, of course!" he laughed. "Show me what you got, Aya'!"

I've barely began to walk that the girl herself approached us, arms crossed, "What do you need?"

Manabu and I turned our heads at her direction; she didn't flinch and repeated, "I hate repeating myself, what do you need?"

"Oh, nothing important, this little guy want to ask you something." Manabu intervened as he pushed me towards the girl.

I almost fell on the ground, but I pull myself and responded, "T-that's not right... I don't know if-"

"Your name is Ayato Kashiwagi, correct?" she asked, imperturbable.

"...um, yeah..."

"My name is Hatsuka Nanbu, this what you wanted to know?"

**Hatsuka Nanbu - Ultimate ?**

Hatsuka was the third tallest girl after Itsuki and Noa and she shared the same build as the latter. She had long and curled white hair reaching her mid-waist, dark purple eyes and a light tanned skin. Her outfit consisted in an army green field jacket zipped except at the top above a white shirt, a plaid brown skirt, black tights and grey Mary Jane shoes.

"And you got an 1,5/10, try again the next time." mocked Manabu.

"You guys were really pathetic just now." Hotaru sighed.

Kotone nodded, "It's was really embarrassing, Ayato-kun..."

I was going to reply when an unrecognizable voice resonated throughout the room, "One... Two... Test... Do you hear me? Yes? Excellent. This is an announce from the hotel manager, I ask to all residents inside the hotel to join in the main courtyard. Thanks in advance."

Silence invaded the entire room, leaving us totally confused and clueless for the most; only Hatsuka headed for the door, "Wait a minute, you don't think it could be a trap?" I asked to her.

She turned briefly and replied, "I don't care if it's a trap or not, staying here is useless. You're not agree?"

"We should go, Ayato-san," Kakeru said. "Just to check what's happening..."

A few among us agreed with Kakeru's proposal and I briefly saw a smirk on Hatsuka's face, since I was in disadvantage, I sighed, "Very well, but I've tried at least..."

Hatsuka opened the door and we went out one by one, Shiori and I being the last. I felt that what she wanted to say something, but she renounced and followed the others in the lobby. The rest of the group was finally gathered in the hall, worried or confused.

"You heard that announcement, too?" I asked them.

Itsuki nodded with a serious face, "Yeah, I was with Miyuki-chan and Kagura-chan in the kitchen when we heard it. No idea of what it is..."

"No matter what it is, we should go." said Renji with a terrifying calm.

"How can you not being worried? That's creepy..." Yukari muttered.

"I agree with Carrot Head," smirked Hatsuka, ignoring the murderous glare of the redheaded guy. "Staying here is a waste of time."

"Very well, a brave volunteer to open the door, then?" Manabu asked to us. No one answered, even Renji and Hatsuka which made him sigh, "Okay, I'll do, sissies..."

Once the door opened, we saw from the outside, what looked like the building and the courtyard.

The hotel was the size of a small manor house with a classical architecture. The house was mainly made of red brick and white brick between the red ones and the windows, with a roof constructed by black tiles with a chimney on the left. Around the house, there was a garden decorated by a few trees, groves, two large parterre in each side of the garden and a path made of stone in the center along a modest fountain representing two cherubim together.

"Wow, that's quite impressive," Itsuki said in a impressed tone, watching around. "Whoever owns such lands is probably someone rich."

"Or eccentric, it's the same." Kagura added.

"I'm delighted that the scenery leave you all breathless." cooed an unknown voice, surprising all of us.

I have no idea of where that voice come from, maybe someone wanted to make a joke to the rest of the group; in this case, it was well done ...

"Wh-who said that?" Sakuya asked.

"It's me or that voice came from here?" Miyuki questioned, pointing the fountain.

"That's right, I'm just close of it," said the voice. "See?"

Sixteen pairs of eyes watched the fountain, suddenly, something gushed at full speed from the water, and standing before us; and it looked like a...

"A penguin?!"

That strange apparition surprised everyone among the group: a half-dark blue and half-white penguin with a red stone on their tummy glanced at us, smiling... Well, maybe, penguins don't smile after all.

"What's happen? Are you..." asked the penguin, amused.

"Who are you, exactly?" Renji interrupted harshly the toy.

"And what is that place?" Noa asked.

"Hey! You kids are really a bunch of savages!" shouted the penguin. "You can let me speak a moment?"

I sighed. What did you except from a group of irritated teenagers, but in the same time, that thing is quite familiar...

"...We-well, you can tell your name, please?" Shiori asked politely.

"Oh, right," the penguin made a bow, and replied, "My name is Monogin, and I'm the hotel manager of this complex."

* * *

**I was hesitant to post this chapter since I'm not sure if I wrote some grammar errors. This prologue is quite long due to how it's hard (and tiring) to describe characters and the events important in the story.**

**For appeared asterisks.**

**(1) It's just a pun on the phrase "opinions are equal" in Japanese.**

**(2) Does mean "Black Wing" in Japanese, I imagined Noa's character while listening to music bands like Yousei Teikoku or singers like Rekka Katakiri or Etsuko Niira, hence its title.**

**(3) "Hayato" and "Ayato" are similar in their pronunciation, but have completely different kanji. "Hayato" means in Japanese falconer while "Ayato" on different meanings depending on the chosen character, but I found "twill" befitting to the protagonist.**

**(4) "Fei Xing" means "flying" in English and "Hisho" is one of the terms used for aviation in Japanese, which corresponds to Kakeru's talent.**

**Well, a review is fine if you want; otherwise, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
